Scions of Light
by Cyber's Cynergy
Summary: Sesshoumaru took the wounded Kagome because of Rin’s pleading. Now a new girl from the future appears in Sengoku Jidai with few secrets of her own and Sesshie’s only friend drop by to make his headache worse.


**AC:  (dance around the room) I have another fanfic, I have another fanfic, I have another fanfic!!! ^_^**

**Inu-chan:  Yeah, and I know whose gonna have who.  This suck, what am I suppose to be doing in here anyway, bitch!**

**Sess-chan:  Nothing.  Your worthless anyway.  **

**AC:  (stands between the inu-brothers)  okay, that's enough.  No fighting between you two.  Sess-chan come with me, we'll continue the story somewhere else.  Inu-chan do the disclaimer thingie.  (Jumps on Sesshie's arms and went out of the room)**

**Inu-chan:  Feh!  The creature of the moon, who is a poor excuse of a. . . whatever she is, don't own any of us here, so bug off.  Enjoy the freakin' story. . .**

* * *

**Summary:  Sesshoumaru took the wounded Kagome because of Rin's pleading.  Now a new girl from the future appears in Sengoku Jidai with few secrets of her own and Sesshie's only friend drop by to make his headache worse.**

The song I'm Sorry by Jamie Rivera (I think?  I'm not sure, sorry)

* * *

                                                                                                          CHAPTER 1

                                                                                                          **Goodbyes**

          The night was young, so peaceful, and so calm.  The moon was shining in all its glory, illuminating even the darkest part of the forest.  It shines up above as if nothing was amiss.

          The flowing river seems to struggle not to create any sounds that would break the silence of that faithful night.  It smoothly pass by with as much silence it could possess as if shying away from anything. . . from everything.  

          The whispering wind, were soft and light.  It gently plays along the light fabric of their clothes and their soft hair billowing slightly with the breeze.

          Everything seems perfect and almost romantic, if only for the events that would take place were different.  If only there were no goodbyes. . . tears. . . pain. . . and heartbreaks at that time.  

          If only the freezing coldness of the wind isn't the same as what someone else's heart felt that night. . . at that very moment. . . If only the eerie feelings surrounding them wasn't so wrong. . . then everything could have been fine.

          Near the river, three shadows lurked in the night.  Three souls filled with different emotions; confusion, heartaches, hatred, fulfillment, and betrayal.

          The girl in blue sweatshirt and jeans was struggling against the long-bodied insect-like youkai with six claws in its side.  It wraps her body tight, depriving her of any movement.  Even breathing for some precious air is hard enough for her as the youkai, squished her earning a cry of pain.  Her black hair now tangled and a little damp.  Her blue eyes were now starting to sore because of the tears that kept on pouring down her cheeks.  She's now badly hurt by the youkai as her blood flowed from her injuries down her arms and even down her legs to her ankle damping her white socks; turning them into red.  But her tears weren't shed because of her physical pain. . . No. . . it was more than that.  Her body is now numb because of great pain but her heart isn't.  She could feel her heart shatter pieces by pieces as each tears flows down from her eyes.  Her throat hurts as it goes dry because of her strangled cries.  Her cry for help. . . but not for her own welfare, but for someone else.  For someone, who unlike her now being trapped by a youkai, he was trapped in an intimate embrace with a beautiful woman.

          His dog-like ears twitch slightly as he heard each cry and each pleading from the girl.  His golden eyes were glazed from tears as his silvery-white long hair was caressed by the wind.  His heart is full of confusion, of heartache and pain.  Confused because he don't want to leave her but will be willing to do so because of what's at stake.

          He doesn't know if it's the right thing to do, to leave her like that.  His heart is aching for hurting her again and again.  But this is something he must do. . . for him. . . for her. . . for both of them.

          For him, because he promised Kikyou that he wouldn't leave her alone and protect her no matter what, especially after he failed her 50 years ago.  But this reason alone was not enough to push him to his limit.  No, it just wasn't enough. . .

**  * * * Some weeks ago. . . * * ***

          It was on that faithful night while they were alone in a clearing.  She still wore her white haori and red hakama.  The scent of death, ash and dust clings heavily on the air.  The long-bodied insect-like demons floats around her, each carrying a soul from dead maidens.

          "Why are you here and what do you want?"  He asked.

          "You. . . I've come for you.  I want you to fulfill your promise.  Come with me and join me to hell. . ."

          "I-I can't . . . not now."

          "Why?  Are you backing out from your promise now, huh, Inuyasha?"

          "No, it's just that. . . Kagome. . . I've promised to protect her – " he said, his voice soft with emotion.

          "Just like what you promised me, fifty years ago."  She said cutting him off.

          He just lowered his head.  His bangs covering his eyes from Kikyou's view.  "I'm sorry, Kikyou. . ."  Then he turns around to leave her.

          "Inuyasha, do you really love that little miko of yours?"

          That caught his attention and stopped.  He turns around and stared at her for a few seconds before answering "Yes. . . I do."

          "Then, are you willing to do everything for her?"

          His eyes narrowed.  "Why are asking me this?  What are you planning to do?"

          "I'm not planning to hurt her. . . if that's what you're thinking.  You see, I've also came here to warn you, about Urasue's potions, the one that she used to take away my soul from Kagome.  She mixed something else in the concoction.  It has a rather. . . disturbing effect."

(AC:  is it me or am I stuck with potions and effects?)

          "What effect?"  He asked as his heart falters.  He has a bad feeling about what would this conversation lead him to.

          "Urasue's potions were used to extract souls and transfer it to another body, thus leaving the first body lifeless.  Since Kagome, somehow acquired the will to fight back, most of the souls goes back to her body.  But the residue of the potion in a body with an incomplete soul will become a deadly poison.  And since she was soaked in it for less than an hour, she got only a small dose of the poison, still, that doesn't mean she's safe.  It will consume her sooner or later.  And if I'm correct, she will feel it in her body within these passing days and on the night of the full moon, she will feel the full blow of it, thus sending her to her own death by the end of the dawn.  Her body has been suffering since that day that Urasue revived me, Inuyasha.  She just couldn't tell you that."

          He was shocked.  He couldn't believe what he just heard.  "N-no. . . I-It can't be."

          He gritted his teeth and gave her a fierce look.  "You're lying.  It's not possible.  You're just making this up."  He said each word as if drifting with poison.

          "You know as well as I that I don't lie about something like this.  If she dies because of the poison, I'll die as well, because I have only a portion of the soul."

          Inuyasha clenched his fist.  Frustration seeping in to his body.  He felt helpless.

          "There's still a way to save her."  Kikyou said.

          Inuyasha looked up to stare at her emotionless face.  "How can I save her?"

          "I'll help you, but you must do something for me."

          "You've tricked me more than once, Kikyou.  What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

          "Because, Inuyasha, you'll need me to save her, there's no other way."

          "Tell me.  How am I going to save her?"

          "Simple.  She must have her whole soul back before the full moon and in order for that to happen, I must die, again.  Do you think you could kill me with your own hands, Inuyasha?"

          Inuyasha was speechless.  There's no way he would kill Kikyou.  He would rather kill his self than to hurt Kagome or Kikyou.

          Kikyou smiled at his stupor.  "But then again, there is something we could do to save her without me dying by your hands.  I will gladly return my soul to Kagome, if you come with me to hell.  The choice is yours, Inuyasha.  Your life or hers.  Think about it.  I'll see you on the night of the full moon."  She said before floating away with her insect like youkai carrying her.

          Inuyasha stood there for a moment.  Kikyou's words still ringing in his ears.  He was too deep into his thought to notice another presence behind the trees.

* * *

          Kagome saw an insect-like youkai of Kikyou floating around the forest and decided to follow it.  It leads her towards a small clearing in the middle of the forest.  She saw Kikyou talking to somebody.  She moved forward and hid herself behind a tree.  Kagome then saw Inuyasha.  She tried to listen but she was too far to hear anything and moving a little closer might give away her presence to the couple.  When Kikyou floats away she turns around and run as fast as she could back into their camp.

* * *

          Inuyasha came back in the camp after Kagome, some minutes later.  He was unusually gloomy.  His eyes were full of sorrow and pain whenever he looked at Kagome, but he would desperately try to hide it all away and act like nothings wrong.

          Kagome just looked at him.  She knew he was with Kikyou but didn't tell him.  She didn't even know what they've talked about, or why is he so gloomy.  She did the same as Inuyasha and tried to act like she normally does.

          Miroku, Sango and Shippou didn't notice anything from the two.  Or if they did, they didn't mention it, nor ask.

          Days passed by just like everyday.  Nothing seems to change.  Kagome and Inuyasha will have a little bickering.  An on and off fight from morning till the night.  Miroku have another lump on the head after everyone heard "Hentai!" from Sango plus a loud *thump*.  Shippou would play with Kirara or with Kagome.  He would sometimes dare to play little tricks on Inuyasha and be thwap on the head by a pissed hanyou.

          Kagome wasn't feeling so good lately.  She tried to hide it from everyone but today, the pain was so intense that her companions could see her twitching from pain inside Kaede's hut.  

          "Kagome-chan, are you okay?  I think it's much better if you'll go home for now, until you feel better."  Sango said worriedly as she wipe away some sweat from Kagome's forehead.  Kagome was lying on the floor, her head resting on Sango's lap.

          Kagome tried to smile at Sango.  Her body has been aching for a whole month now and everyday the pain become more and more unbearable.  But she didn't want her friends to be worried over her condition, especially if she didn't know what was causing all her pain.  Her mother took her to a doctor for a check-up the last time she went home after falling unconscious outside the well house.  But even the doctors couldn't tell what's wrong with her.

          Inuyasha was perched up on his tree outside Kaede's hut.  _'Tonight will be full moon.  I can smell Kagome's pain and it's getting worse everyday.  If Kikyou's right, then at dawn, she'll. . . she'll. . . no, I can't let that happen. . . I won't let that happen.'_

_          He jumped down from the tree and walk into the hut.  He saw Kagome sitting next to Sango.  She looks like she just recovered from another attack of the intense pain that's been visiting her everyday._

          Inuyasha silently sit at the corner as he looked intently at Kagome.

          Kagome maybe hurting physically but still, it was nothing compared to how her heart lurched with pain whenever she looks into his sad golden eyes.

          _'Inuyasha, what's wrong?  Why are you acting like that?'  Kagome thought as she looked straight into his eyes._

          Inuyasha could see pain from Kagome's blue eyes, but it was nothing compared to her sorrow and anguish.

_           {I can see it in your eyes}_

_                            {There's a certain sadness}_

_                                  {Was it me who made you cry?}_

_                             {oh baby, please won't you tell me why}_

_          'I know your hurting, Kagome.  I'm sorry you suffered longer because I didn't trust Kikyou's words.  After tonight, you'll be safe again.  I promise.  But why, Kagome?  Why is it that your sorrow looms over you much more than anything else?'_

_          {Was it something that I've said?}_

_                          {Or maybe how I reacted}_

_                            {Please don't make it hard for me}_

_                           {Cause I'm willing to say I'm sorry}_

          "Ano. . . Inuyasha, I think it's much better for Kagome to go home for a while."  Sango interrupted his thought.

          Inuyasha looked at Sango for only a moment before he nod in agreement.

          Sango and Kagome looked at each other in bewilderment.  Inuyasha, just agreeing for her to go home in her time is really something.

          "Are you sure it's okay, Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked again.  She couldn't believe her eyes.

          _'It would be much safer if you stay in your own time.  I should have done this a long time ago, Kagome.'  He thought as he musters all his will to put on his usual mask.  "Feh, of course I'm sure, wench.  You don't look so good and your useless to us if your like that anyway.  You'll only be a hindrance, you might as well go home."_

          Inuyasha stood and walked towards the door.  But when he reached the door, he stops.  "Get your things, I'll take you home."  He said without looking  at them before he left outside the hut to wait for her.

          Sango blinked her eyes twice before rubbing them with her hands thinking if it was all just a dream and her eyes were playing games with her.

          Kagome, however, just looked after him with sad eyes.  _'Inuyasha. . . were those changes got something to do with Kikyou?'_  Again the fang of jealousy gnawed at her fragile heart.  She gathers her things with the help of Sango and walk outside where Inuyasha awaits for her.

          Inuyasha took her backpack as she bade goodbye to her friends with a promise that she'll be back soon.

          Inuyasha walk ahead of her as she follows.  When they were out of everyone's sight, he crouches in front of her so he could carry her on his back.  

          Kagome was surprised again at his actions toward her but still do what he wants, thankful that she doesn't have to walk since her whole body is starting to ache again.

* * *

          "Do you think she'll be fine?"  Shippou asked as he jumps on Sango's shoulder.

          "I hope so, Shippou.  I really hope so. . ."  Sango answered as she patted his head gently.

          Miroku just stared at the direction where Kagome and Inuyasha went.  He could feel the couple's tangled emotions.  "Don't worry, Sango.  She will be alright. . ."  

          The next thing he knows was the hard ground and some shining stars floating around his head after he receive another blow from Sango.  He just couldn't take his hands off of her shapely bottom.

                                                                                                * * *

          Inuyasha left Kagome when she was in the safety of her room.  He immediately went towards the Go-Shinboku when he went back to Sengoku Jidai and stayed there for hours before going back to the village.  It was already dark and everybody was already asleep.  Sango was sleeping inside Kaede's hut with Shippou and Kirara near her while Miroku is on the other side of the hut.  Kaede is out again in the village, helping some sick villagers.

          Inuyasha glanced around the sleeping form of his friends.  He wished them good luck and asked them to take care of Kagome for him.  They couldn't hear him but he hoped that at least he could somehow reach them in their dreams.

          He dashed outside towards the bone-gobbling well and into Kagome's room.  He entered her room through her open window.  He jumped in silently and kneeled beside her.  He stared at her face taking in every detail of her face.  From her ebony black hair, her long and thick eyelashes with glittering unshed tears and her cherry red lips slightly parted.  She looks so innocent, so pure and yet very enticing.  Her skin was glowing from the moonlight that sneaks in through her window.  She looks stunningly beautiful.  Inuyasha caressed her rosy white cheeks lightly.  He brushed his thumb on her lower lips gently, feeling how soft it is to his touch.  Her warmth caressed his shattering heart.  He takes off the scabbard and the sword from his hip and put it gently near Kagome.  He knew the power of the Tetsusaiga could still save her even if he isn't around her anymore.

          "I'll be breaking my promise to you.  I've promised I won't leave you and that I won't go to hell with Kikyou, but I really must do it, Kagome.  I don't want you to die, I'm sorry if I must leave you like this. . . Kagome, I. . . I love you. . ."

          He felt his heart shattered as he stood up and bid goodbye.  He touched his cheeks and found them damp.  He was crying and he didn't even notice it.  He hasn't cried ever since her mother's death.

          Inuyasha goes back to Sengoku Jidai.  He lifted a huge boulder as he stood in front of the well.  He wanted to make sure that Kagome will be safe in her time, but before he could destroy the well he caught the scent of ashes and dirt.

          "Stop that, Inuyasha.  If you destroy the well, the soul within me won't be able to return to her body.  It still needs the well to go back to her time."  Kikyou said.

          Inuyasha stopped and put the boulder back on the ground.  He followed Kikyou towards the river when she left.  It will be dawn soon and they must hurry.

* * *

          Kagome opened her eyes and cried.  She was awake and packing her things inside her backpack which is now half-filled when she felt Inuyasha's aura.  The tingling, yet warm sensation that she feels on the nape of her neck whenever he was near told her that he's coming and so, she decided to lay on the bed and cover her body with her blanket.  She was already wearing her jeans and blue sweatshirt, ready to leave after she finished packing.  She got a bad feeling about how Inuyasha was acting for the past few weeks and decided to sneak back into the well.  

          She tried hard to relax her heartbeat, she knew he could easily tell if she's awake or not.  Kagome almost cried and hugged him tightly when she heard him speak.

          "Inuyasha, I love you, too.  Please don't leave me."  She said in between her sobbing.  She pushed herself up painfully and slowly.  The pain is numbing her body.  She felt her own life draining away from her.  She took her half-filled backpack with her – more like force of hobbit that she started to build up lately, whenever she's going back to the Sengoku Jidai.

          She runs as fast as she could after Inuyasha.  Kagome caught a glimpse of Kikyou's soul-gatherer floating towards the river and decided to follow it.  When she reached the river, she found him with Kikyou.  She was dragging him to hell.  Her bag falls down to the ground with a thud.  

          "Inuyasha!  Don't do this, please!  Come back to me.  I love you, Inuyasha!"  She shouted trying to let her voice reach him from the other side of the river.

          The couple who were locked up in an embrace turn to look at her.  Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw her falls down on the ground and struggle to stand up again.  Kagome's getting weaker and weaker by the minute.  "Kagome!!!" 

          "Kikyou, you said she'll be fine once – " he was cut off by Kikyou.

          "She will be, so stay still.  We may go to hell quickly so I could give her back my soul.  That's the only way to save her."  Kikyou answered.  She ordered her soul-snatchers to wrap around Kagome's body.

          Kagome panicked as the cold body of the youkai touches her bare skin.

          Inuyasha was suddenly furious at what Kikyou been doing.  "Why do you have to do that?"

          "Relax, Inuyasha.  I'm trying to prolong her life.  My soul-snatchers can touch her soul.  Wrapping them around her can help prevent the soul from leaving her body.  You saw how weak she is now, she don't have enough energy to hold on to her soul.  It will hurt her, yes.  But at least she'll be alive.  The youkai will tighten its grip around her if she kept on struggling.  And I don't know how long her body could take the pain.  Her soul will do everything to escape the poison running inside her body and thus inflicting wounds all over her in the process.  She will suffer from an excruciating pain that I actually feel sorry for her."

          Inuyasha was taken aback by what Kikyou said.  He looked at Kagome, she was crying and shouting something at him.

          "Kagome. . ."  He murmured as tears falls down from his golden eyes.

                                                                                                * * *

                                                                                    ```` Present time ````

* * *

       {I'm sorry if I'm always out of sight}

          {or failed to kiss you goodnight}

              {I never meant to leave you}

          Inuyasha saw memories of Kagome flashes in his eyes.  How he treated her, their bickering, and how she always forgive him in the end.

       {I'm sorry if I've taken you for granted}

                                                                                  {For the crazy things I've said}

    {I'm sorry I should have loved you instead}

          He saw her helping him more than once.  All her laughter and her warm smile that she shared with him.  Her unconditional love that she gave to him even though he least deserve it.  Everything that they have done together, all his happy memories were made with her by his side.

          Kikyou was now gone inside the black portal to hell and the only one visible is Inuyasha's face.

          Kagome saw him looked at her then smiled before his lips moved to whisper something for her.

          "Kagome, I'll love you, forever. . ."  Then the darkness swallowed him.  His last thought – is the sweet smile of Kagome.

          "NOOOO. . . INUYASHA!!!"  Kagome shrieked at the sight of him being swallowed by the darkness.

          The portal was shrinking rapidly.  Kagome fell unconscious, her heart was starting to falter and losing its beat when the soul snatchers started to fade away.  They put her down gently on the ground before they totally vanished.  Her heart was about to stop beating when a soul emerges from the almost closed dark portal and plunge straight into her body.  Her body shook from the impact of the small soul.

          She glowed with pinkish light and her heart resumes an even beat.  But she was still weak, unconscious and bleeding badly from her wounds.  She's completely helpless from any youkai attack, and her friends didn't even know she's back in Sengoku Jidai.  The shards that hangs around her neck only makes things more complicated as it draws more unwanted attentions from demons lurking near by.

* * *

          Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment when he captured the metallic scent of blood in the air.  His toad-like servant, Jaken was walking behind him with Ah-Un.  Rin was on the back of the two-headed creature, obviously fighting to stay awake as her head droop every time she close her eyes.

          They were traveling near the border of the northern land towards his own territory.  He could smell the heavy scent of blood gets thicker as they go forward.  Normally, he would have ignored it but this certain situation seems to stir his interest.  The scent of blood mingles with something familiar to him that tickles his nostrils.

          He was so lost in his thoughts of trying to figure out what it was that he forgot to order his retainer not to follow.  He may hate human, but Rin is just a child that needs protection.  And he would protect her, like he would with any of his possessions, even from the gruesome sight of carnage.

          Sesshoumaru found himself standing in front of a bloody, sprawled body of a woman-child.  She lay there unmoving, looking almost dead, with her weak heartbeat the only indication of life.

          _'It's Inuyasha's human wench.'  He thought as he scanned the surrounding area for his half-brother's presence.  There's a faint trace of dark spell mingled with Inuyasha's distinct scent and aura._

          He let out a low growl when he caught Rin's scent behind him.  The little girl saw Kagome's grim state.  At first, the girl was indecisive on whether to go to Kagome's side or not, but somehow, she gathered enough courage in her small body to walk to her side shakily.

          "O-onee-chan. . . onee-chan. . . wake up, onee-chan. . ."  Rin said as she cried next to her, shaking her still body.

          "Rin, stop crying.  She's not dead.  We must leave now."  Sesshoumaru said with his impassive voice.

          Rin looked at him with pleading eyes still gleaming with tears.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, please. . . Rin wants to help onee-chan.  Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. . . let's take onee-chan with us. . ."  The little girl pleaded between her whimpers and sniffs.

          If the young girl crying in front of the cold taiyoukai happens to be someone else, he could have enjoyed melting her into a green gooe.  But she isn't just anybody, she somehow have her own way into his frigid heart.  The Tensaiga must have made a connection between them when he used it to revive the girl, linking her to his very soul.

          Sesshoumaru knew that even his fiercest glare wouldn't make the young girl flinch at that moment.  He sighed as he kneel down beside Kagome and scoop her up with his one able arm with the help of his tail though it is only for the girl's comfort.  Her weight doesn't seem to bother him that his one arm could have been enough to carry her whole weight.  Rin stood up near him wiping away her tears.

          "Jaken, take the human's belonging.  Rin, climb up on Ah-Un's back.  You must take your rest now."

          The toad-like retainer took her bag muttering something about humans being filthy and how they stink.

          Sesshoumaru, now with a new burden in his arm, formed his silver cloud beneath them to carry them faster back to his land.

* * *

**Inu-chan:  (lunge towards AC with his claws ready to strike) Damn you, bitch!  Why do you always have to kill me in your fanfics, you stupid wench?**

**AC:  (casually dodges the attack) Don't fuck with me, puppy-ears!  (glares menacingly at Inuyasha)**

**Everyone:  (looking at AC with wide eyes)  WHO ARE YOU?  WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AC-CHAN?**

**AC:  (blinks twice pointing one finger at herself)  O . O   What are you talking about?  It is me.  Geeeze, can't I be a bad girl once in a while?  Please read and review. . . **


End file.
